


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Blue Collar Man [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Hunter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated these phone calls. He hated that Castiel put himself through it. But he mostly hated that he understood. He knew that Castiel continued to go home to his family because they were just that—his family. He loved them and cared about them, despite the fact they didn't seem to care about him.</p><p>Castiel goes home to his family for the Easter holidays and things do not go well at all. </p><p>Set in my "Blue Collar Man" verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after "It's A Wonderful Life" as this can be considered an Easter fic. It's not specifically stated, but Dean went to Bobby and Ellen's for the Easter holidays, even though they're not really religious. Especially since Cas went to his family's home. 
> 
> The title comes from the Simon & Garfunkel song, "Bridge Over Troubled Water." I think that is such a Dean Winchester song and how he relates and cares for the people he loves.

Dean was laughing at something Ash had said as he pulled out his phone. He smiled as he answered, “Hey, Cas!” 

“...Dean?” Castiel's voice was quiet and it set off alarms in Dean's head. It was the quiet, hesitant calls and conversations that were always the worst because Castiel was anything if not eloquent. He stood up and walked outside.

“You okay?” He asked softly. He could practically hear Cas shaking his head. 

“There was a disagreement,” Castiel admitted after a moment. 

“Damn it,” Dean mumbled under his breath. This happened almost every time Cas went home to his family. He wanted to ask what happened, but Cas wasn't ready to talk about it yet. If he had been, he wouldn't have started to call quiet, he would have been loud, forceful, and full of righteous fury that he was desperate to share with someone. So instead Dean asked, “What do you need?” 

Castiel exhaled loudly. “To be away from here,” he finally whispered. “I can't take it anymore.”

“That bad?” Dean asked, writing a note for Sam: _Check flights from North Carolina for today. Don't tell others._

“It's...worse,” Castiel admitted as Dean walked into the house to pass the note to Sam. 

He held his hand over the mouth piece and whispered, “Can you take care of that? Alone?” Sam nodded and Dean smiled at him and passed him his wallet. He heard Castiel breathing heavily on the phone and couldn't figure out what he could say to make him feel better. “I thought things were better?”

“They were. But they tried setting me up with someone again.” 

Dean shook his head because Castiel's family was always like that. They refused to acknowledge that their son and brother was gay. Dean was convinced it was their life goal to make Castiel as miserable as they could. “Were they as good looking as me?” 

Castiel huffed out a laugh and Dean relaxed a bit. “Of course not. She was nice though.” There was a shuddered out breath. “Why do they always do this? I mean, I never talk about my personal life because I know it upsets them, but they always bring it up! They always try to throw it back in my face or guilt me for not being the son my mother wanted!”

“Cas...you are awesome. They don't know what they're talking about,” Dean said softly, though he knew he wouldn't believe him. 

“They're right, though! I know I'm not what my parents wanted. My father tells me all the time. And Zachariah...he...he...” Castiel stopped talking and Dean heard him struggle to control his breathing on the other side of the phone call. 

Dean hated these phone calls. He hated that Castiel put himself through it. But he mostly hated that he _understood._ He knew that Castiel continued to go home to his family because they were just that—his family. He loved them and cared about them, despite the fact they didn't seem to care about him.

Actually, they did care about him, but in all the wrong ways. They cared too much about just one small aspect of Castiel's life, the one part that they couldn't accept, that it blinded them to everything else. 

And it pissed Dean off. If he was there he'd tell them all to fuck off and tell them exactly where they can shove their shit. Which was exactly why Castiel hadn't invited him. He knew that he would have to reign in his temper before he would be able to go with Castiel on a visit to his family. That and actually be invited. 

Right now, though, Castiel didn't need his anger. “Cas...”

“I'm fine.” 

Dean laughed. “Your definition of 'fine' is very different from mine.”

“I'm just a little upset, but otherwise I _am_ fine. You'd say you were fine with your arm falling off,” Castiel said. 

“I'm just so manly and strong that it wouldn't affect me,” Dean told him, dropping his voice to sound more “masculine” and serious. It had the desired affect when Castiel laughed quietly. 

“Whatever you say Dean.” Castiel took a deep breath. 

“What can I do?” Dean asked softly, feeling a change in Castiel's mood. 

“Don't make me go back there with them?” Castiel asked, not sounding at all hopeful or expectant. He just sounded resigned and sad. “I'm just...tired and don't want to deal with it anymore.” 

Sam popped his head outside with a few things written on a paper. He passed it Dean and then went to stand on the other side of the porch. He'd written down a few flights and times and all the relevant details. 

“Are you serious?” Dean asked gently. 

“Yes. I don't want to be here. I...want to be there. With you,” Castiel admitted quietly. 

“That can be arranged, if you're interested.”

There was silence on the other line as Castiel processed what Dean had just said to him. “What?” 

“How soon can you pack and get to the airport?” 

Castiel squeaked, “Um...I can be there in a half hour. Why?” 

Dean wanted to comment on how it takes him days to pack, _properly_ as he puts it, but wouldn't. It was worse than he thought if he was seriously going to just throw everything in his bag and leave. “I can have a ticket waiting for you when you get there.” 

“Dean...I can't--”

“Yes, Cas, you can. I want to do this for you and if the only thing I can do at the moment is help get you away from there, then I'm going to. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself to do it,” Dean told him firmly. “Just...let me do this for you. Please?” 

“Okay, thank you.” Then he sighed. “When will I see you next?”

“Well, I'll be there to pick you up from the airport, so...in a few hours,” Dean told him, circling the flight he wanted and asked Sam to call for him. Sam had a way of sweet talking people over the phone to do whatever he wanted. If anyone would be able to put a ticket on hold for someone else, without all their information, it would be Sam. 

Castiel's breath caught. “Dean...I can't just show up at your family's unannounced.”

“Cas. You've have a rough day. I know you don't want to go back to Chicago alone. Besides, I want to see you and so does everyone else, so you have to come here.” Dean sighed. “You wouldn't abandon me, would you?” 

Castiel swallowed. “Thank you, Dean.” 

“You're welcome, Cas. Now, you go pack and I'll see you a few hours.” 

“I...I'll see you later,” Castiel said quietly. 

“Yeah, you will. And Cas?” he asked before Castiel hung up. “I love you,” he said quietly as he turned his back on Sam, slightly embarrassed that his brother might have overheard him. But he figured Cas needed to hear it. 

“You too, Dean.” Castiel ended the call. 

Dean turned to face Sam who was on the phone, telling the person who answered how his brother-in-law needed to fly home for a family emergency. He wanted to pay so he could be here and Castiel's spouse was at the hospital already and wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer all these details and was there _any_ way she could just put aside a ticket for a Castiel Novak that he would pay for? 

Dean shook his head as Sam read off Dean's credit card number and told the woman to just purchase it on this card, no matter what Castiel ended up saying. He thanked her about a hundred times and told her to call this number if there were any problems and he appreciated all her help. 

“It's done,” Sam said as he hung up the phone. 

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Sammy. I appreciate it.” 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Dean sighed. “His family's giving him a hard time.” Sam had known Cas longer than Dean had and knew just how intense they could be. “I think he just needs a break from them.”

Sam nodded. “If there's anything else you need, just let me know.” 

“Don't tell the others about it. It's his call to share or not,” Dean said quietly. 

“I hadn't planned on it.” Sam turned to go back in the house. “I'm thinking of taking everyone out tonight for a dinner. That way Cas has quiet to rest cause I'm sure he's going to be exhausted from all that traveling.” 

Dean tilted his head at Sam and smiled softly. “Yeah, I don't think we'll make it.” 

Sam nodded at him and walked back into the house. Dean texted the details to Cas and that he'd be waiting for him at the airport. Then he went back inside to tell his family that Cas had a change of plans and would be flying in to stay with them for the rest of the holiday. 

***[]***

Castiel had been fidgety all flight. He was worried about what his next interaction would be after he basically left without saying anything to anyone. His sister caught him as he was about to walk out the door and asked him where he was going. He told her that he was going to be with people who actually wanted him around and then continued out the door to the waiting cab. 

He hadn't been able to calm down since then. While he wondered about what would happen with his family, he had a deep-rooted nervousness that he hadn't been able to shake. He couldn't tell if it was the slightly turbulent flight or something else. 

He just wasn't sure _what_ that something else was. 

But then he saw Dean, leaning against a wall near baggage claim, with Sam and Gabriel next to him and Castiel just stopped for a second to take them in. Gabriel was poking at Dean with one hand while the other was wrapped around Sam's middle. Sam was smiled as Dean shook his head and looked down but Castiel thought he caught a glimpse of a smile. And the weird ache was back. 

Then Dean looked up, saw Castiel, and broke into a grin as he pushed passed people to get to Castiel. 

Castiel dropped his bags and threw his arms around Dean, pressing his face against his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around him, holding him even in the middle of the airport terminal. He hadn't realized how much he needed to see Dean, to feel him, until that moment.

Castiel felt like he could breathe again, finally. 

“Alright you two lovebirds, break it up.” Gabriel's voice sounded from behind them and Castiel felt himself smile. “I'm sure you two would love nothing more than to stay here forever, but I, and the rest of this airport, would not.”

Dean pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's forehead and pulled back, but kept an arm draped around Castiel's shoulders. “You got no room to talk. How many times have I seen you two going at it.” 

“That, Dean-o, is way different.” Gabriel said as he took the small carry-on bag that Sam passed him. 

“Why is that?” Dean asked.

“Cause it's me!” Gabriel answered with a smirk. Sam just rolled his eyes and led that way out of the airport, Gabriel on his arm. 

Dean laughed, shaking his head. He let his arm drop from Castiel's shoulder so they could walk easier and reached down to grab Castiel's bag from near their feet. 

Castiel just followed, looking down. He felt Dean's hand on his arm and looked up and saw the questions in his eyes. Castiel shook his head and reached out to wind his arms through Dean's offered one. He didn't want to answer any more questions right now. He wasn't even sure what to say. 

***[]***

Castiel walked into Dean's room and saw him laying on the bed, remote in hand. There was a mug of something on the table next to him. Castiel felt his heart stop, skip a beat, speed up, _something_ because a wave of love for this man ran through him. 

Dean glanced up and saw Castiel in the doorway and sat up. He watched as Castiel shut the door. “I made you some tea,” he said quietly as he pointed to the mug. 

Castiel felt a lump in his throat as he sat down next to Dean and reached out for the tea. No one had ever known exactly what he needed as much as Dean did. He drank it quietly, leaning into Dean when his arm draped around him. They were watching _Lord of the Rings,_ which was one of their favorite movies. Another thing to make him love and ache more. 

How could this man he had only truly known for a few years know him so much more than his own family? 

“I'll just run that downstairs and tell them that you're tired from traveling and we're just going to turn in for the night, okay?” Dean asked as he took the empty mug from Castiel. 

Castiel looked at him, his eyes wide and slightly watery. “You don't want to go and visit with your family? I won't be upset,” Castiel said quietly. 

Dean held his hand. “Cas, I want to stay with you. I know that you've had a rough day and if the only thing I can do to make you feel just a little bit better is by staying with you and watching a movie, I'd do that no matter what because I care about you.” He squeezed his hand. “If you would rather be alone though, I get that too.” 

“No.” Castiel cleared his throat, trying not to sound like the weepy, pathetic, clingy person he felt like. _I'd rather be with you._

Dean smiled. “Alright then.” He squeezed Castiel's shoulder. “I'll be right back.” 

While Dean was gone, Castiel slid under the covers. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't stop it. Normally he was so good at shrugging everything his family said or did off and when he couldn't, he could ignore everything they said. Why was it so difficult this time? Why had he felt an overwhelming need to run from it, instead of facing it, facing them? He just panicked and had to do something, had to leave.

Then he had called Dean and he had organized everything for him. He held a seat on a flight for him and purchased the ticket, even though he hadn't needed to. Dean had even dropped everything to make sure he was there to pick him up at the airport, with Sam and Gabriel in tow. He had been brought back to Bobby and Ellen's and wrapped in hugs and love and warmth and told how much they missed him and they were sorry his plans were switched at the last minute, but they were so happy to see him. 

He had almost fallen apart when Ellen hugged him. But Dean was there, understanding Castiel's distress without a word. He gently pried Castiel back into his arms and said that Castiel probably wanted to shower and get more comfortable from his flight. He led Castiel to the bathroom, to let him shower. While he was in the shower he thought about how he hadn't even unpacked clothing to change into. Of course Dean had realized that and brought him a pair of his old sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

And now, here he was, laying in the bed of a man who loved him, who was going to spend the evening laying here with him, instead of with his family. It was more than anyone's ever done for him before. 

“Cas,” Dean's quiet voice startled him from his thoughts and he realized he was crying. Castiel hadn't even felt the tears. Dean settled in next to him and pulled him into his arms, letting Castiel rest his head on his chest. Dean's arms wound around him and rubbed his back and Castiel let the damn break because, if he was going to be vulnerable around anyone, it should be the person he trusted most in the world. 

Dean was silent as Castiel fell apart. He didn't whisper any meaningless, falsely comforting words. He was just a solid, reassuring presence. 

“I feel ridiculous,” Castiel whispered after a while. 

“Why? For letting yourself feel something? For being hurt by something?” Dean sighed. 

“You're one to talk.” Castiel hadn't meant to say that, but Dean laughed quietly. “I'm sorry. That was uncalled for.” 

“But true, Cas.” Dean hesitated for a second. “Okay, I know I'm not the best person at talking about feelings. Never have been. But that doesn't mean that I don't understand stuff like that.” 

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's chest, over his heart. “I am not sure I know what you are saying.” 

“Look, I'm not very good at explaining myself, but I've gotten better since you. Cas, you made me realize, more than anyone else who's tried before, that feeling stuff, is okay. It's okay to show it, to tell someone. And when I fall apart, I go to you because I trust you and know that you love me as much as I love you.” 

Castiel finally understood what Dean was trying to say, what he couldn't actually say. He was telling him that he was going to be here to listen and do everything he could to make this better. 

“I shouldn't let them get to me,” Castiel finally said quietly. 

“They're your family. Of course, it's going to get to you.” 

“I hate that I _let_ them get to me.” 

“I'll be the first to tell you that I wish you wouldn't put yourself through this all the time,” Dean said softly. “But it's your family. I get how much that means to you.” 

“Do you think I should just cut them out?” 

Dean sighed. “I think you should do whatever you want to do.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Cas. I'll be there no matter what you decide.” 

Castiel was quiet for a while, thinking over what Dean said. He was right. He had to decide for himself what he wanted to do and it wasn't for his family or even Dean. 

“I know I should just stop trying so hard. They're never going to be supportive or...” He trailed off, unable to finish. 

“Or what, Cas?” 

Castiel took a breath before saying quietly, “Like your family.” 

“Crazy? Loud?” Dean tried to joke, but Castiel just shook his head. 

“Loving. I mean,” He sat up, facing away from Dean. “I met your family for the first time only a few months ago and then I show up, practically unannounced and not entirely invited and they...they all don't care! I mean, I had _three_ people coming to meet me at the airport! I take taxis from the airport to go to my parents' home. And then, I come here and Ash fist-pumps me.”

“Fist-bumps,” Dean corrected automatically while placing a hand on Castiel's upper back. 

“Whatever,” Castiel waved and shrugged Dean's hand off, getting up to pace. “And then there's Bobby who, even though he's like you and doesn't really like to show emotion really, pats my shoulder and tells me it's good to see me! Jo hugged me and said that she had bought me a book she had seen recently and thought I might like. And then Ellen, Ellen. She. She,” Castiel wiped at his face. “She hugged me.” 

Dean shrugged. “Yeah?” 

“No, Dean. She really hugged me, like she _cared_ about me.” 

Dean stood up and looked at Castiel. “She does care about you, Cas. We all do.” He walked over to him and grabbed his hands. “They were so excited when I told them that you were able to make it here for the holidays.”

“That's just it, Dean. I don't have that. I never have.” Castiel sighed. “You have no idea how lucky you are. What I wouldn't give to have that.” 

“Cas, you have that now too.”

Those few words took all the fight out of Castiel because they were true. No matter how much he had tried to deny it, they already accepted him as part of their family. And suddenly, everything clicked—why he was so upset by what happened with his family. It was because he now knew what it felt like to have a _supportive_ family, to have people who actually cared about him and wanted to spend time with him and see him. 

Castiel tilted his head at Dean and said softly, “I supposed you're right. I do.” 

Dean smiled at him and held out a hand to pull him back to bed. “Come on, Frodo is just about to announce that he'll take the ring!” 

“Though he does not know the way?” Castiel asked chucking as he slid into the bed with Dean. “I can't believe you started it without me.” 

“You were taking a shower. And I was going to restart it when you came out, but now it's to the good part, and I don't want to.” Dean glanced at him, “Besides, I think you've seen this more times that I have.” 

“I really doubt that, Dean.” Castiel reached out for his hand. “You are the resident Tolkien buff.”

Dean just smiled shyly and linked his fingers with Castiel's and by the time the Fellowship split up, Castiel felt much more at peace with the whole situation. Halfway through the second movie he had stopped thinking about everything that happened with his family. And by the end of the second movie, Castiel had fallen asleep, curled up next to Dean, with his hand still linked with Dean's.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for this to become this way. It was going to be mostly happy moments from Dean's POV about being back with his family and perhaps a sad phone call from Castiel because his time with his family isn't the same. But then, this phone call happened instead and I just went with it. 
> 
> I also had planned on writing some Gabriel and Sam during this fic, but since it changed drastically, I didn't. I hope that my next update will be Sam and Gabriel or at least another character because I have been favoring Dean and Cas. If there's anything specific you want to see, just let me know! I work better with prompts or questions! You can comment and ask here or my tumblr: saras-almanac.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
